


Everything But...

by fireweed15



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Episode Related, Gen, In Plane Sight, blindness AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing he couldn’t con was the one thing he’d always sort of wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything But...

**Author's Note:**

> _A man came to the Prophet and said, 'O Messenger of God! Who among the people is the most worthy of my good companionship? The Prophet said: Your mother._

It was loud enough to the sighted people in the room; to Face, it was doubly so—the sound of ceramic hitting a tile floor and shattering. Face stood and started toward the sound, sweeping the ground in front of him with his cane. That was always the embarrassing part, he found, probing new surroundings until he had a proper feel for the layout. Hmm, it beat falling flat on your face, that was for sure.  
  
The shift from carpet to tile marked a transition from the living room to the kitchen. Simple floor plan, organized house—perfect for someone like Face to navigate. He could hear the aunt of their contact, an older woman by sound of her voice named Carrie Hicks, some five feet in front of him, and she sounded upset, crying. “Are you okay?” Face asked, crossing to stand in front of her. His feet disturbed some fragments of what had at one point been a dish. “Did you hurt yourself?” After a moment of fumbling and awkward hand flapping, he found a stable, flat surface (a table) and gripped the edge, using that to guide himself down to kneel on the floor and start gathering up the pieces  
  
“No, no, I’m just clumsy,” the older woman dismissed. She sounded like she was kneeling with him. “I’m always dropping things in the—“ She paused when she realized that Face was cleaning up the broken pieces. “Oh, thank you.”  
  
Face glanced up, sightless though the gesture was, and smiled. “When Robbie was living at home,” Mrs. Hicks went on, referring to her son and the reason the team’s services were being commissioned, “he’d come running out of his room… ‘Mom, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?’ Just like you did.” She accepted the pieces of broken china from Face, and the pair stood. “I bet you’ve got a mother at home who—“ She placed the broken pieces in the garbage—“who drops things too.”  
  
“No, I don’t,” Face replied truthfully. There was a pause, during which she clearly expected some sort of elaboration on that statement. “I mean, uh, actually, I’m a…” He swallowed nervously. “I’m an, uh… orphan.”  
  
“Who sent you cookies when you were in the Army?” The tone of her voice suggested a facial expression of surprise, one that bordered on shock.  
  
“Uh, well…” So much for smooth operator Templeton Peck. “Uh, mostly the mess hall.”  
  
“Oh, that’s a sin.” She had stepped closer, and laid her hands on his face. Her skin was soft, despite who knew how many years of working on a farm. “Fine boy like you and nobody sending you cookies.”  
  
She started back toward the living room, but Face didn’t follow. He stared sightlessly off into space, thinking. Some guys, he mused, had all the luck. They got mothers and fathers and all that, and didn’t even realize how fucking lucky they are to have ‘em, even when their parents get old and die.  
  
He, on the other hand, never had that luxury. The irony was not lost on him—he could con anything he wanted, up to and including Vietnamese villas, and yet he didn’t have a real set of parents to call his own, to call Mom and Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt on the A-Team kink meme where someone suggested that Face was blinded in an accident, but was still an active, contributing member of the team. I was in love and started playing with it. I admit I still watch episodes of the show and try to reimagine the scene with Face being blind.


End file.
